Secrets made that Girl
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: It felt cold and empty. Like someone ripped something out of me. And all I was was an empty shell. The only memory I have prior to the age of nine was walking. Just- walking. Not knowing where to, but knowing I had to keep going. I didn't know how long I walked; all I remember was a bright light in the darkness.


Hi guys! This is my altered version of Vampire Knight with (as you might had guessed) Keira replacing Yuki. (sorry Yuki fans! D:) So i tried to follow the story line as much as i could but typed what Keira would do in the sutiation at present. Yeah so reveiw and i'll post more chapters! So look to the magical box below! Hope you guys enjoy!

It felt cold and empty. Like someone ripped something out of me. And all I was was an empty shell. The only memory I have prior to the age of nine was walking. Just- walking. Not knowing where to, but knowing I had to keep walking. I didn't know how long I walked. All I remember was a bright light in the darkness. As the leave covered tree's opened their arms, I saw a house. And a man standing in the door way. I remember him rushing out to greet me. Like he already knew who I was. I remember his kind eyes and his warm smile. I remember him leading me into his house with gentle words

For the past six years, Kaien Cross( the man that took me into his house after I found him) has taken care of me; not knowing who I was. He adopted me, gave me a roof over my head, and loved me like any father should. For the past six years, I've always wondered who I was. Where I came from. Who my real parents are. But how can you think of so many things when you have work to do.

Kaien Cross runs the private school, Cross Academy. It's a boarding school that consist of two classes- the day class and the night class. The day and night class share the same building for instruction, so there's always chaos when they switch. That's because the night class is an elite group- and extremely beautiful. The day and night class students are very similar, except for one small thing. The night class students are all-

Vampires.

So it's my job, as a member of the disciplinary, to keep their secret.

"Alright! Everybody go back to your dorms! It's past curfew!" I yell at the squealing girls as I push them back. It's twilight, and that's when the night class comes out to go to class. And it's also time to work. Pushing their admirers back so they don't fine out their secret. "_Where's Zero! He should be here already! That slacker!" _ I think bitterly as the girls charge at me again. But this time I'm caught off guard and fall over. _Creeeeeek!_ I look over my shoulder and see the gate open. "_Shoot!"_ I look back to the girls to see them lined up on either side of the side walk, bowing their heads and smiling. I get up and move to the side to let the night class through. I look over all the girls to make sure they don't do anything- rash. I immediately walk over and yell at them.

"Ok! Everybody get back! Hey- no pushing!" I spread my arms out to hold as many as I can back. over the screaming, I can hear Aido flocking in all of the attention.

"Gooood morning ladies! Your all so lively and cute today!" he smiles. Ugh.

"Idol idol!" a random girl shouts. He turns, points a finger in the direction, and says bang! A girl falls, and everybody wants to be shot at by him. They all push against me and, literally, run me over. I peel myself off the ground, angry.

"Are you alright, Keira?" a gentle voice asks me as he extends his hand. I look up to meet Kaname Kuran's brown eyes.

"I'm fine." I mutter and pick myself up. Kaname Kuran is the moon dorm (vampire dorm) president. And, he was the first vampire I met.

_Once Kaien told me about the academy and about what two classes will be attending here, I didn't believe him at first. Well, who would? But once I met Kaname, I was a believer._

"Thank you for all the hard work you've been doing." He says in that gentle tone he always uses with me.

"Yeah, sure." I mutter, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"You're thinking about that day, aren't you," he puts a hand on my chin and forces me to look at him, "Don't worry, it was a long time ago." Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and grips Kaname's. I look over to see Zero. _And now he comes._

"Class has already started, Kaname." Zero glares at him and throw's his hand away. Kaname smirks.

"So scary." Kaname says and walks away. We watch as a girl presents Kaname with a rose, and he gladly accepts.

"Thanks." I mutter, staring at my knee high black boots.

"Anytime." He says, and then his head snaps to the side. "Go back to your dorm now! Making a fuss with all your 'Kyah, Kyah, Kyah!' who has to work to keep things under control huh!" he yells at the girls who run away screaming. I snicker and start punching him over and over again as he says ouch.

"You're the one to talk slacker!" he glares at me- and I glare right back.

The only thing about Zero that captivates me is his eyes. There almost like mirrors, reflecting yourself back at you. I can see my long, blond hair in its simple braid and my blue eyes. It doesn't reflect only your reflection, but he has a bad habit of shooting your own words right back at you. And he does it repeatedly. Which is annoying, as always. But those once hard, hatred filled eyes have soften. If not just a little.

MAGICAL BOX!


End file.
